Drunk
by ThatWeirdGreekyLatino
Summary: "Hey Andy! Look,another gay guy in the room!" Nico at some point in this fic. Solangelo,rated 99.9% T and 0.1% M for mild cursing,suggestive themes and mentions of alcohol.


Will stood before Cabin 12 bravely. The strong smell of different alcoholic beverages stung his nasal passage,but out of sheer will power he walked on and knocked on the door.

A brown haired boy opened the door,his T-shirt stained purple and sweat dripping down his forehead. He smiled immediately at the sight of Will,and wiped off his sweat with the back of his sticky and purple hands.

"Hey!"He greeted."Will,isn't it?"

"Yeah,"Will smiled back politely."How did you know?"

"You healed me during the Battle of Manhattan. You're pretty famous everywhere for healing, y'know?"

Will's cheeks flushed faintly at the compliment,"Oh. Thanks,uh..."

"Andrew,"

"Andrew. Thanks,Andrew."

The boy grinned."So what brings you here to Cabin 12 on this fine day? Heartbreak? Grievance over death?"

"Um,To search for someone?"The statement was his stubborn mission,the one his friends had told that it was impossible and the one he was searching for would return eventually,but now his mission sounded like he was searching for a toy.

The other boy gave a hard,interrogative stare.

"I meant to say...Did Nico come here?" He asked. "You know,Son of Hades,dark haired and sassy?"

Andrew immediately let out a wolf whistle,and Will's suspicions were confirmed. This guy was definitely,completely and totally gay. I mean,which straight guy ever wears jeans that tight?!

"He's in there,drunk off his ass,blubbering like a child,crying like a new born baby. Awesome blackmail material. Save it later to get jobs done out of the tough guy."

"What the actual _hell_? Nico's not even legal!" Will exclaimed.

"No shit,Sherlock,"Andrew said,leaning on the door pane."That guy's been drinking since he was 15, but now he's restricted himself to 2 bottles as he gets terrible hangovers the next morning."

"Nico. Drinking. _15_?" Will's head spun.

"Yeah,but he doesn't come everyday though. Just like,thrice a year or something." Andrew rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Shame. I would've liked to talk to him more."

Suddenly Will realised, _This guy's crushing on Nico too._

Bursting out faster than he intended to,he asked,

"Can I see him?"

* * *

Taking one of Nico's arms and putting it over his shoulder,Will helped him stand up.

"Hey Andy! Look,another gay guy in the room!" Nico exclaimed,before bursting into a fit of giggles. Will sighed,before slapping a hand against Nico's mouth. Andrew laughed."So happy,pink and gaaaaaaaaaaay!"

"Oh Gods,Nico."

"...And the gay unicorn jumped over the pizza!"

Will wanted to retch. He couldn't stand the smell anymore.

"I'm getting Nico out of here before he says anything more embarrassing that _I'll_ want to drink."

" 'Kay. Take him home,buddy!" Andrew winked,accompanied with laughter from other occupants in the room."See ya later!"

* * *

"Here,Willy,Willy,Willy!"Nico squealed when Will tucked him into bed. Then he pouted when Will sat by the edge of the bed.

"Nico,why?"

Nico made some air plane noises,waving his arms about,before one of them crashed onto the bed.

"Craaaash! Hey Will! Look,"He said excitedly. Will looked at him. Then the dark haired boy frowned."What'sh wrong?"

Will sighed,"Nothing,Nico. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why you look like this?"The drunk boy mirrored Will's expression. Will shrugged.

"Why are you sho sad? I don't like sad. It hurts. You look like this,see?" Nico pulled a face,and Will couldn't help but chuckle at the attempted sad expression. "You don't look so pretty when you is frowing."

"Frowi-okay."He nodded. Then he blushed. "You think I'm pretty?"

Nico nodded happily. "You are very pretty! But not right now,because you is frowing."

Will immediately tried a grin."Now?"

"You're faking it!"The boy whined.

Will tried to make it as realistic as possible,grinning wide and showing off his pearly whites.

"You look like you're advertising a toothpaste brand." He snorted. Then he giggled mischievously,reached over and started tickling the blonde boy mercilessly.

"Hahahaha-NICO,NO-HAHAHAHAH-Stop it-HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA-STOP IT-!"Will rolled around the bed in a futile attempt to get away from the freakishly long and nimble fingers. Nico wasn't giving up till tears were streaming down his eyes and he was gasping for enough air to tear a hole in the ozone.

"Look,now you look much pretty!"Nico grinned.

Will lay on the bed like a beached whale,unable to move,breathing loudly and a grin etched on his face. Nico towered over him, giggling maniacally. Will's priorities immediately were remembered. He sat up.

"Hey Nico?"

The boy was presently trying to make an impression of a bunny trying to eat a carrot...then vice versa.

"FEEL MY WRATH FOR TRYING TO EAT ME,BUNNY."He punched his white pillow so much that Will decided he felt sorry for it.

"Nico!"

The boy looked at him.

"Why do you drink?"

The boy blinked. Then Will felt the temperature in the room drop by a few degrees,and the shadows stirring;and the bunny-er- pillow was dropped. Nico walked on his knees towards Will,not stumbling even once in the tangled bedsheets.

The boy leaned down,staring into Will's eyes,getting close enough so Will could smell the drunken breath. His own caught in his throat at the close proximity they were in,that too on a _bed_. Sexual tension was always an after effect of drinking...

Will shuddered. He should not be taking advantage of Nico when he was drunk. Nor was he his boyfriend. He was here as a doctor and a friend.

* * *

"Why do you ask?"His voice was surprisingly low,and smooth,giving a dangerous edge. "Do you think I trust you?"

Will mustered up his courage."Do you want to?"

Their gazes met,pure and sincere, but faintly abashed. Nico sighed.

"When I was drunk,"Nico licked his chapped lips."Did I tell you anything?"

Will shook his head,"You were annoying,and you kept insulting me and pelting me with pillows."

Nico couldn't help but chuckle despite the pain."So I've been told."

"Y-You said something about a sister,"Will paused to see Nico's face darken."...And how you hated Hunters of Artemis,and about your best friend back in Italy. Piero?"

* * *

"...And then I got into the infirmary for three days,stuck with the most annoying doctor they could find." Nico smiled,wiping his tears."You know how many times I had to control myself to not run out of those doors screaming? I had to put up with that shit for _three. Fucking. Days._ "

He turned to look at Will. The blonde boy was rooted to his place,eyes red from crying,face waxen. From his parted lips,two words came forth,

"Oh,Nico,"He breathed,"Oh Nico."

He lunged forward to envelope the Son of Hades in a hug,who groaned at the contact.

" _William."_

As a response Will hugged him even tighter ,and unknown tears slipped down from his eyes to Nico's back,who gasped softly.

"Hey." Nico said. "I'm alright now."

"N-No you aren't. If you were,you would've told someone. Y-You wouldn't have gotten-n drunk." Will sniffled,not quite letting go of the hug. "I should have found out about this earlier. I always suspected you had depression-"

Nico broke away from the hug slightly so that he was still in Will's arms but was looking at his face. He laughed. "Now Doctor Solace,don't spoil the moment. Save it for the infirmary."

Will slowly let go of Nico. "And speaking of infirmaries,I need to do some scans on you today."

Nico groaned.

* * *

Hey guys! Yeah,I know,off late my writing's been down and I don't put up a lot of Authoress Notes-

 _Tasha's got a crush! Tasha's got a girlfriend!_

WTF Jess

 _All ya homophobic people start yellin' at her now. But she wouldn't care cuz it's true luuuuuuuv_

Jess the readers WON'T be homophobic cuz they're reading a GAY fic

 _So u accept being bi!_

Yeah,how about you humiliate me by spilling all other secrets too?

 _Wer u telling that sarcastically or literally_

...

...

JESSICA JACKSON(Really guys,her last name IS Jackson,I ain't lying) I AM THE STRAIGHTEST PERSON IN EXISTENCE AND YOU WILL NOT-

 _Straightest person srsly u write gay fics gal_

I am not having this conversation. People who read this note,just pretend you didn't.


End file.
